The Life After
by designercynta93
Summary: After Hogwarts. Harry is a widower with a brilliant daughter, Hermione is a principal for her own kindergarten and she keeps a burning passion for Ron while Ron is stuck with Ludo Bagman in Asia. Doesn't make any sense? Read and review. RonHermione HarryL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The trio's life

Hermione Jane Granger is a very hardworking woman. As hardworking as she is, she hated her two first jobs. Just like her two best friends, Harry and Ron, Hermione had passed her OWLS and NEWTS with flying colours.

Harry had picked the job as an Auror but resigned after finding out that there were nobody to be hunted down, not since he and Neville had killed Lord Voldemort. So, after months of searching, he finally found the perfect job, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Hermione had took the job as the Ministry's Atrium worker. Two months after that, she swap jobs with Luna Lovegood and became the new Transfiguration professor for Hogwarts. After four years of teaching, Hermione got bored. She wanted to do something new. Something that is unique. She loved teaching but she dislikes to teach teenagers somehow.

That was it! She would build a pre-school for children and can prepare them for Hogwarts. After talking to the Wizengamot about her idea, she had another meeting with the Diagon Alley folks to see if they were alright with the idea of having the pre-school there. Luckily, the Wizengamot had given her permission and a license to open her pre- school and the Diagon Alley folks had agreed with the idea, they even planned to send their children there!

Everything was going on smoothly for Hermione. After three months of renovating, the pre-school was opened. A lot of children were signed into the pre-school. Most of them were four and six year olds. Unlike any other pre-school, Hermione's school will teach children from the age of four to the age of nine. It helps them to get use of the being-at-school-atmosphere rather than running around , playing ball. It also reduce the feeling of awkwardness when they get to Hogwarts because they will be learning about that matter too.

It was a sunny Friday morning, all of the children were out playing in the pre-school's playground. Some of them were playing with clay and two of them, who Hermione had notice were Seamus and Lavender's twin sons, Sam and Nathan Finnigan were both cleaning up their friends' lockers.

Hermione had been sitting on her chair. She, Parvati and Lavender were the only ones who had been given time to rest since they handled a lot of classes on Fridays. Lavender taught English and Parvati taught mathematic. Meanwhile, Hermione aught the children about Beginner Magic.

"Okay, I think my break's over. I need to go cook them their lunch, Parvati, want to go help me?" said Lavender as she ran to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure, see you later Hermione," said Parvati as she ran off to the kitchen.

"Now to relax," said Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Huh, who's that," Hermione mumbled angrily. She was about to have beauty sleep. Still, maybe it was one of the children's parents. Slowly, Hermione opened the door.

Right in front of her standing was her best friend, Harry Potter. Harry aged a bit but he still looks like the Harry she went to Hogwarts with.

"Harry James Potter, can you come and bother me another day, I'm r-really tired," yawned Hermione.

"Look, I'm sorry but there are things more important than your beauty sleep. For example, the wriggly thing that is in this stroller," said Harry reaching for something, or someone who was in the stroller. He grabbed him or her and showed to Hermione a small sweet looking girl who was wearing the school uniform and a very pretty maroon cloak. She had bright green eyes and beautiful short and fluffy brown hair. She had a white ribbon on tied to her hair.

"Your daughter, hello, April," said Hermione with a sugary voice. April didn't say anything but kept gnawing and biting her father hands, trying to make him let go of her.

She also kept mumbling about how she didn't want to go to school.

"Is it too late to send her here," asked Harry, waving his Fiat car's key ring.

"It's never too late for a friend to register," said Hermione as she welcomed them in. "So what took you so long to register?"

"Yeah, about that, April, can I talk to Aunt Hermione, privately please," said Harry with the same sugary voice that Hermione had used. April scowled but did what she was told to do and sped of to the playground.

" Anyways, about this, the reason I was late was because I had a hard time begging her to go to your school," explained Harry. "Five years ago, I didn't notice that I had married with a woman who doesn't like her children to go to pre-school. So, while raising April, Miranda had also taught her quite a lot of knowledge. That's why she was able to read when she was three. After Miranda's death, I took her away from her mother full childhood to the Hogwarts exploring childhood. So, with doing that, I am also teaching her because she's always sneaking into classes and plus, she had extra lessons with Madam Pince. So do you get what I'm saying?"

"No."

Harry frowned and said

"She is smart, Hermione. I bet you that she is smarter than all of your other four year old students you have here and she knows that. That's why she thought that she shouldn't be here, so she's going to be very moody, very moody indeed."

"Well, okay Harry, it's not a big deal really, just sign here," said Hermione as she gave Harry a quill and a small piece of parchment that had all the rules of the school.

After checking the parchment twice, Harry had finally signed. Hermione sighed in relief after waiting and took a key out from her drawer. She took Harry and April for a tour of the school. The whole school was magnificent. Everything were very entertaining, yet full of learning. In the middle of the school was the playground which was the size of a football yard. At last they came to the locker section of the school.

The locker weren't exactly normal lockers. Hermione and the other teachers knew that children, especially toddlers weren't good with keys or passwords. So, these lockers will open only if you push the small button that were on the lockers including to how many pushes your teacher told you to.

"So, to open it, you just need to push it. Your number of pushes is three pushes, you get that," asked Hermione. April nodded. "Now, April, your father and I are going to put all of your things into this locker okay, just remember your locker colour is red. If you please, go to the playground and play with your other friends."

"Thanks, Miss Granger," said April, hugging Hermione. Her voice was very sweet, just like her mother. After that, she ran as quickly as she can to the playground.

"So, what are the things she likes to bring to school?"

"Well, let's see here," said Harry. " A pink tumbler, a pink cloak, a pink pencil case which has pink stationery things in it including two pink painted quills, a pink file, a pink folder, a pink note book, her pink diary, the school books and all of these things fit into a big pink Scooby Doo bag. It's also got a small Scrappy Doo on it, see?"

Hermione froze. She was speechless. What happened to Harry? Why is everything pink?

"You know the characters to Scooby Doo?"

"Yeah well, that kind of happens if you watch it every day with your daughter, that's a life of a single parent, I tell you," said Harry while he arranged April's stuff neatly. Hermione noticed this and found it weird. The old Harry would have dumped all of it into the locker but the new Harry carefully arranges his daughter's things. Well, time passed by, didn't it?

"Oh, there's also the wand, nice isn't it? It's Miranda's, her father made it. She was related to Mr. Ollivander," said Harry, showing Hermione a beautiful carved wand.

"Harry, toddlers are not encouraged to bring wands to school, except the eight year olds," said Hermione.

"I'm sorry but April never goes anywhere without her wand," explained Harry, pocketing the wand with his wand.

"I've got a very odd feeling that your daughter is going to be hard to handle," said Hermione. Harry followed her to the playground


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What can I say about my life?

Harry and Hermione watched as April played with the other children in the playground. Harry sipped his lemonade. Hermione had made some to loosen their thirst.

"So, how's Hogwarts," asked Hermione.

"Oh, it's fine, really, how, about you, er… how's this school going for you," asked Harry.

"Oh, it's okay, treating me well, er……okay, that's enough, I can't hide it anymore. What do you know about Ron? He should have been back by now," said Hermione with her worried voice.

" I knew this day would come…. And I hated it. Okay, well, I guess I have to tell you anyways. The reason why Ron isn't here is because, he took another five months of learning from old man Bagman," Harry laughed. "Get it? Old _man _Bag_man_, heh, you don't get it do you?"

Hermione stared at Harry sadly and said

"How could he do this to me? FIVE MONTHS!"

"What's there to worry about, Hermione, he'll come back," said Harry, taking another sip from his glass of lemonade.

"Well, I miss him so much! I mean, I like him Harry," said Hermione.

"The man doesn't like you, maybe you should just go on and find another man," said Harry.

"It's just that I thought he liked me, more as a friend," said Hermione sadly. "He did get pretty angry at Viktor Krum, didn't he? I thought that was sign, I thought he was jealous of him."

"Actually he was, no, no, wait he did, no, no, you know what? I'm very confused about Ron's feelings. The point is that even if he liked you, he wouldn't admit it in a thousand years. Besides, I think it's okay if he went learning for four years from Bagman. Kinda gives him time to think," said Harry.

"Well, he had a lot of time to think," said Hermione. "You know what I think? I think that it is time I crave for somebody else and forget about him!"

Hermione took the jug of lemonade roughly and stomped her way to the kitchen. Harry lay there motionless.

"Harry, mate, this is gonna be bad," said Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Flashback

Harry sighed. Somehow, he felt that he was always the carrier of bad news. He couldn't even believe that Ron is going to stay at Asia for another four months! How could he! He knew perfectly well that Hermione had been waiting for him for a long time.

Harry began to miss his old friend. Ron was the only guy who he had as a friend to talk to. To tell him all of his problems. Hermione wouldn't understand. Harry's problems are well, a guy thing. A thing that women just can't know or understand. This thought jumbled him back to when Miranda was around.

'_No, Harry, you can't keep thinking about Miranda. She just makes you sad, remember?'_

Harry had never took notice of these words. Miranda would never make him feel sad. She had always shone the light on him. The light he needed so much. The light that could bring back energy to him. Tears fell on Harry's cheek as he thought about it. Memories flashed back to him.

Their marriage, their life together, their happiness that they have shared for April's birth and also somehow, it came back to him, how Miranda had died. Harry shut eyes, wishing the picture in his head, of Miranda dying would slip away. As he shut his eyes, he started to have a flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

Harry looked out of the window, it was raining. Heavy rain was pouring, splashing everywhere. He had never thought this day would come, when he had lost another person who he had loved and cared about. He had lost his parents, then Sirius, then Snape and then it was Moody.

'Why?', Harry had thought. Why do all the people he would sorely miss are dead now? Why didn't he saved them? Why didn't he-

"Because you couldn't, Harry."

Harry had nearly jumped. He looked back and found out it was Dumbledore who was had said those words.(probably did some Occlumency to Harry) Those words that somehow, he couldn't hear properly, not if he feels wrapped up in guilt.

"I'm very sorry for your lost, Harry, I really am," said Dumbledore, sipping his Butterbeer. Harry didn't replied. He just looked down to the floor. People would have said that it was very selfish of him to do that even though he had lost a person in his life, but Dumbledore knew better. He knew that Harry would always do that if he had lost somebody.

He pitied Harry. After all he had gone through, Harry still have to suffer his wife's death. Dumbledore stood up, and left Harry to cry. He knew he couldn't do anything to cheer Harry up. He tried that twice, and ended up with Harry screaming at him with his voice at the very top of his lungs.

Two hours passed by, a lot of his friends had came. Even Miranda's family came to send their regards and all Harry could only reply 'thanks for coming' and 'thank you'. His mind just went blank. He missed Miranda so much. Her warm touch, her soothing eyes and her laughter that had always brought him joy.

Dumbledore sighed as he watched Harry crying out his eyes.

"Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked to his left and saw Luna Lovegood. He smiled. It had been long since they have met.

"My dear Luna, how are you," asked Dumbledore, pouring his ex-student a glass of Butterbeer.

"Wet," replied Luna. It was true, she was soaking wet. " So how's Harry? I'm so sorry I couldn't come earlier, loads of work to do at the Atrium, you couldn't even imagine what nonsense the visitors come up with. Anyways, back to Harry, nobody talked to him, have they?"

"Miss Lovegood, Luna, even if we were talking to him, what would we say?" said Dumbledore.

"You could say that it's not his fault and that he must move on with his life," said Luna.

"I tried that twice, it didn't work out very good," Dumbledore sighed.

"Really," said Luna. "I have no problem convincing or easing Harry, it's a piece of cauldron cake."

"Well, then," said Dumbledore. "If that's the case, maybe you should go talk to him for a while."

Luna, without hesitation, walked to Harry and tried to get a good look at him.

"Harry? Hi, it's me, Luna, you know, Luna Lovegood," said Luna. Harry looked at Luna for a while.

"Hi, Luna, thanks for coming," Harry mumbled.

"Yes, well, that's what friends are for," said Luna. "Anyways, Harry, I know you're going through a very rough day but I don't like to see you mope around. You don't have to, its not your fault."

"It's all my fault, I should have bought the groceries with her," said Harry.

"Harry, look I know how you feel, I was so sad when Roger died but then I found out that he was cheating on me with Cho Chang, uggh, that stupid woman! Anyways, I moved on just for Hugh, y'know, my son" said Luna. "That is exactly what you should do with your life, move on… just for April."

Harry looked to have a better look of Luna. She was right. He can't mope around and just let go of April. He should take care of April. Harry smiled and thanked Luna.

"What are friends for? Besides, isn't April your little angel," said Luna with her sweet smile.

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Indeed, she is," Harry smiled. He looked at April as she gave a small yawn. He'll take care of April, just for Miranda.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The tears of a Granger

"Hermione? Hermione dear, are you okay, I mean you've been in there for quite a long time," said Lavender as she knocked the door of Hermione's restroom. Lavender stopped knocking and turned around and looked at Parvati, who had her arms folded. "Face it, she's not coming out, please take good care of her, I really need to send to boys home, they look sleepy."

"Sure, I'll try to get her eat her dinner, you go ahead, bye," said Parvati. Lavender and her twins waved goodbye to Parvati.

Parvati had been really worried of Hermione. She was crying her eyes out since Harry had talked to her. What did Harry said? What caused Hermione to cry?

"Oh, God, I'm going to get a headache after this," Parvati sighed. She went to the kitchen carefully as she can. She didn't want to get tired again from walking. Parvati took out a glass and poured milk into it. She looked at her tummy. Her baby had surely grew. Parvati smiled as she thought of having a baby. Dean and herself had always wished for a baby. They got their wish.

"It's going to be a girl too. This is gonna be so much fun!" said Parvati.

"What are you blabbering about?" asked Hermione who looked horrible with her messy hair and her big denim shirt. _Looks like somebody really sobbed her way into the closet _Parvati thought.

"Oh, nothing, how about you?" asked Parvati. Hermione shake her head. "What's wrong, Hermione? You look awful."

"It's Ron."

"Him again? What did he do this time?"

"He's going to stay at Asia for another five months."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. Maybe we should change the subject," said Parvati. "I always wanted to know where you got that necklace."

Parvati pointed at Hermione's silver necklace that had charms of Rs and Hs.

"Ron gave it to me, for Christmas," said Hermione. "He said that even though he didn't liked me as a girlfriend, he'll like me as a friend and he wanted me to wear this necklace in symbol of our ….friendship."

"That's sweet," said Parvati. "Dean never got me anything except three paintings that showed his feelings for me. I'm telling you, one day, I'm going to steal his brushes. Everything he does, he does it with painting. I have to go, Dean's probably worried right now. Probably painting a picture titled 'I worry'

Hermione laughed and hugged her friend goodbye.

"Try to get over Ron, and eat your dinner, it's getting cold," Parvati whispered to her ear.

Hermione sighed as she watched Parvati apparate back to her house. She could never get over Ron. She knew that, but Ron had crossed the line. She needed someone else. Anybody. Of course!

Hermione quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hello, Grangers resident, France Granger speaking," said Mrs. Granger.

"Mum, it's me, Hermione, I wanted to talk to you for a while," said Hermione.

In awe, Mrs. Granger put down her phone. She could not believe what her young daughter had said.

"Who's that?" asked Mr. Granger.

"It was Hermione. She said that, well, she said that she would be willing to go on a date with your patient's son, for some odd reasons," said France.

"Really? Well that's a relief, I've been trying to get her going out on a date with Robert for a long time. Since she was eighteen," said Mr. Granger as he got into the bed.

"Matt, doesn't this surprise you? I thought Hermione liked Ron, " said France.

"That boy with the weird father? Yes but maybe she changed her mind," said Matt.

"Maybe, I have to go talk to her," said France.

"Do what you want to do, it's your job to get your nose in her business," yawned Matt and off he went to sleep.

Ron woke up from a long sleep. He was in an airplane heading to Singapore, then Malaysia. He looked to his left and saw Ludo Bagman, his mentor. At his right he saw a young Asian man who had black hair, just like Ron's friend, Harry. Oh how he missed Harry and his friends back at home.

Ron would have sworn that he could have booked a flight back to London but his life career was at stake here. He needed to learn from Bagman. The truth was that Ron actually had taken the job as the Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games. It took him a while to find out that he didn't know what he was doing and decided to learn from the ex-head.

Ludo Bagman had escaped from the clutches of the goblins and ran away to China, where he disguised as a Parisian businessman, trying to make an honest living at China. Ron was forced to follow him everywhere Ludo went. He had almost learned everything from the ex-beater but knew there were still gaps that needed to be filled with more knowledge.

And there he was, on an airplane, going to Singapore. Ron looked older than when he was seventeen. He had grew a foot taller and had looked more like a his father. He was still very handsome. He had actually attracted two Chinese ladies and one Parisian man on his journey with Ludo. The man had scared him.

Ron knew that the only one that he would ever have feelings for was Hermione Granger but Ron wasn't really sure of this. He and Hermione had a lot of fights together. That would be very bad for their relationship. Ron sighed. How can he be so stupid?

_Make a choice Ronald! Be a man for once in your life. _Well, that wasn't really nice._ I'm your conscience, I'm supposed to be rude. _

His conscience is right. He needs to make a decision!...right after he takes off Mr. Bagman and the Asian boy's heads off his shoulders.

To be Continued……


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Grimmauld Place always had a bad name. There were a lot of complaints about this neighbourhood. For example, the family who had lived there were horrible. There is only one good thing about it. Sirius Black had once lived there.

But much had changed. The garden, the smell, the furniture, the ceiling and all that once had been old, have been replaced with new. Harry was happy for the change. At least it didn't feel like what it used to be a few years ago.

There is only one room that still hasn't changed; Sirius Black's bedroom.

As much as he wanted to forget of Sirius's death, he wouldn't destroy the last reminder of his godfather. Opposite the unattended room, was the trophy room, which has been changed into Harry's daughter's bedroom.

"Daddy, do have I to take a bath? I'm so tired," moaned April as she entered her room. Harry's stared at her with an angry look. "Okay, okay, then."

The toddler took her towel and went into her bathroom. Harry walked to April's cupboard and took out her nightgown. April's room was a girl's dream. Everything was pink, even her lovely bed, desk, cupboard, mirror and her toilet seat was pink too.

Mrs. Weasley had told Harry about not pampering his daughter too much, it would cause a jolt in her personality but Harry didn't listen to her. 'She is my only daughter' Harry would say.

Every night, April and her father would read bedtime stories together and Harry would tuck her into bed with a warm kiss on her forehead.

"… and they lived happily ever after," said Harry, reading the last lines of Cinderella.

"Is there any princess who don't live happily ever after, daddy?" asked April as Harry gave her a teddy bear.

"You would be if you don't go to sleep," Harry laughed softly and kissed April's forehead. "Goodnight, princess, sweet dreams."

Harry switched off April's bedroom (he had successfully connected the muggle wiring) and switched on her night lamp which was the shape of a wizard. He went upstairs to his room. Harry's room was not as grand as April's; the man did spend his money on the daughter.

The red bed, red curtains, wooden furniture, everything was completely red. If it wasn't red, it would be teak coloured. Harry slowly reached into his bed and took a book to read. Just after reading two lines of the book, he started to get bored. So, he turned on his television.

"Boring, boring, plain boring, who would want to know about that," Harry said as he changed the channels with his remote. "Disgusting, obnoxious, boring, ugggh, and it's suppose to be entertainment for the Muggles!"

Harry threw his remote away and leaned on his pillow.

_I am such a lonely man, such a lonely man, pathetic in a kind of way_

Those words keep repeating until he went to sleep.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining brightly as Harry slept on his warm bed. His eyes popped open and he saw Miranda looking at him. Her soft brown hair was tied into a bun and her beautiful chocolate eyes gazed at him.

"Harry, I'm going to buy some groceries okay" she whispered. Harry nodded. "Take care of April, I'll be coming back in about an hour. Bye. I love you."

Harry walked along the road. He stared at the pavement. He had missed Miranda after she went to shop for grocery and had decided to help her carry the bags. He had brought along April with him. He pushed her stroller to the grocery shop.

Something had caught his eyes. There was a gathering crowd on the street. Better go find out what's causing it. Harry pushed April's stroller to the crowd.

"What's happened here," asked Harry to a stranger, as he saw blood on the road.

"Somebody stabbed a woman at her heart, just to get her money," the stranger claimed. Harry then heard a groan. It sounded so familiar.

"Miranda!" Harry shouted. He ran to his wife. Miranda was covered by blood. Her heart was roughly stabbed. "Are you okay?"

"H-Harry, it's that you?" said Miranda with a weak voice.

"It's going to be okay, the Healers can fix it, can't they?" Harry sobbed as he saw the pain in Miranda's eyes.

"I feel cold," said Miranda.

"No, you don't. Don't say that, please don't leave me," he cried. He kissed her on her forehead.

"Take care of April. T-Tell her that I love h-her. Give her this," said Miranda. She gave Harry what seem to be a key, shaped of a swan.

"Can you apparate?" asked Harry.

"But the muggles"-

"The ministry can fix that, they can take care of April too," Harry whispered to Miranda's ear. They both apparate with a 'pop' and went to St. Mungo's.

Harry ran to the register with Miranda in his arms. The nurse quickly asked Harry to follow her to the emergency room.

"Don't be sad when I'm gone, Harry, please don't," said Miranda, as though she already knew she was going to die.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE. You can't!" Harry shouted. He lay Miranda down on the operation bed gently and kissed her with all the passion that he had for her.

"I love you," Miranda said.

The Healer slowly came out from the room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. There's nothing we could do," he said with a sad voice.

"What! It can't be! You're a Healer! GET IN THERE AND SAVE MY WIFE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Please, Mr. Potter. Even if she's a witch, she's still human. Trust me when I say, no human has ever been stabbed at the heart and live, it's impossible, I'm sorry," the Healer said.

"NOOOOOO!" Harry screamed. He breathed heavily and looked around. He was in bed. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Slowly, he took the picture of Miranda on his bedside table.

He gaze at Miranda's eyes. Harry felt a trickle of joy in his heart. He sighed.

"Why did you leave me?"

Upon hearing this, April closed her father's bedroom door. She scrunched her face and tried to think.

_He's so sad. I bet he needs someone but who? _Duh, find that special someone, April. You can do that. _Off course! I can set up a date for daddy. Thanks conscience. _That's what I do, girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shopping for Love.

Dobby and Winky had a hard time after the second wizard war. They got lost in the woods after hiding from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Fortunately, Harry had found them and decided to let them stay with him. Since Harry was eighteen, Dobby and his newly wedded wife, Winky had always been there for Harry.

Harry had been nice enough to let Dobby live in the Grimmauld Place right after the house-elves couple had their first born, Farqua. Dobby found a job at the Ministry; the Head of the Department of Magical Creatures. Although it was absolutely unfair for a creature to control the department, the Minister of Magic had faith in Dobby and let him do his job. The pay was enough for Dobby to buy things for Winky and Farqua.

Everyday, Winky would wake up Harry.

"Harry Potter, sir, you must be wake, you must be wake!" Winky said as he poured cold water onto her master. Harry woke up in an instant.

"Damn, Winky, that water is cold!" Harry shouted. Winky smiled at him and went down to look at her baby. Harry took a bath and went down to prepare breakfast for April.

April came down to the kitchen with a yawn.

"Morning daddy, what's for breakfast?" asked April.

"Buttered toast, waffles and pancakes," Harry muttered as he sipped his mug of coffee. April reached for the jug and poured some water into her glass.

"Daddy, I wanna go shopping today, can we do that?" asked April as soon as she was finished with her breakfast. Harry looked at her.

"Yeah, sure honey. Go get dressed, I think I'm going to take my robes too," said Harry. He was about to walk up the stairs when-

"No! I'll take your robe," April insisted. Harry smiled at her and thanked her. April quickly got dressed and went to her father's bedroom. She needed to know if Harry Potter has ever had a crush on someone rather than her mother.

Carefully, April took out Harry's magic journal from his bedside table drawer. April had always seen her father write in it and keep it. Harry had locked it with a password. April took out her wand and muttered down her breath:

"I killed Voldemort." (I know it sounds a bit tacky)

"Let's see here, Daddy met Mum when he was seventeen, it had to be in the sixth year he loved somebody else, right?" April whispered. She flicked to Harry's sixth year and at that page, she knew immediately who she needed to find.

IDONOTKNOWHOWTOMAKEALINETOAPPEARONTHEFANFIC

Harry and April walked into Madam Malkin's to go shopping. There were a lot of witches there trying to find the perfect robe. Harry was used to the atmosphere. He went to the children's section. There were robes everywhere. Shoes, socks, dresses, shirts, shorts and even small nightgowns were sold there.

April was wearing a red cotton dress and her hair had a flower clip on it. Harry wore his usual shirt and robes. He stopped at the Girls section.

"So, honey, what do you want to buy?" he asked with a smile and a pocket full of Galleons.

"Miss Granger asked me to buy these things, they're for a project. While you do that, can I go to Uncle Fred and George's Joke shop?" asked April. Harry nodded and went to the Aphotecary to buy some newts' eyes for his daughter.

April skipped happily to The Weasley Wizard's Wheezes Shop. The shop was filled with cupboards. The floor, ceiling and wall were painted caramel-yellow. It did make her feel a bit happy. In the middle of the shop was a clown with a big red nose that says: push me. April slowly pushed the clown's nose and popped! Came out a candy that found its way into April.

"Umm, mint! My favourite!" said April.

"YES! SHE LOVED IT! We're going to go through the inspection!" screamed Fred and George who were both hiding behind the clown. April screamed and giggled. Fred and George looked exactly what they were five years ago.

"Alright, then, you don't have the scream about it!" said Angelina who opened the back door of the store. She was carrying her son, Hanson. Hanson was a red haired baby boy with bright brown eyes. His hair had dark brown streaks.

Katie soon came out with her children, Brandon and Alicia who were both flaming red heads with bright green eyes. April smiled as she saw three of her friends. Moments after that, another Weasley came bursting into the shop.

"FRED! GEORGE! What's this candy you gave me? It makes my eyes turn into different colours every time I blink!" she screamed. It was April's Aunt Ginny. Her eyes glowing red, then orange.

"Ah, the Eye Colour Changing Candy. That was George's idea. Brilliant. Just brilliant. Anyways, you just have too wait a few minute for the effect to go away. Sorry we scared you, April. Feel free to look around," said Fred looking at April with a smile on his face.

April walked to Aunt Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny? Did you used to be my father's boyfriend?" asked April.

"Oh, yes honey but that was a long time ago. I let you in a secret; I'm dating Healer Neville," Ginny whispered, letting all the secrets come out.

"Do you know anything about Luna Lovegood?" asked April again.

"Oh, yes April. In fact, there she is right there," said Ginny, blinking her eyes, as she pointed at a woman who was looking at Uncle Fred's Laughing Mirror _Guaranteed to make you laugh and your pranked one cry! Warning: Evil Prank alert!_

April ran to her and said

"Are you my father's girlfriend?" asked April, openly.

Luna looked at April and sniggered. She looked very pretty when she smiled. Her curly hazel hair and beautiful eyes amazed the five year old.

"April. How are you, sweetheart? Yes, I was your father's girlfriend but we decided to break up since we thought we weren't meant for each other," said Luna with her soft voice. Suddenly, the shop door creaked open and Harry was there. Luna and April looked to their back and saw him.

"You know, April, I just noticed this but we have all these things at home, I"- Harry stopped when he saw Luna. "Luna? Wow, it's been long hasn't it?"

"Harry! Look at you!"

"Hey, how about an ice cream? We can go talk about our lives and what happened," Harry suggested.

"That's great, Harry but what about Hugh?" asked Luna, looking at her son, who had blue eyes and wavy brunette hair.

"I can take care of him, Aunt Ginny can take us to the Book shop, I want to read," said April as she took Hugh's hand.

"Great then, I'll see you later, April," said Harry. Luna said the same and kissed Hugh's cheek. They both headed out to the ice cream parlour.

Hugh turned to April.

"You set them up, didn't you?" asked Hugh in a tiny whisper, hiding from Ginny.

"You have no idea, Hugh," April laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I loved him. He loved me.. I think.

Harry and Luna walked to the ice cream parlour, chatting their way together. The old witches and wizards smiled at them as they passed by and muttered 'young love'. Harry and Luna continued their walk. They were holding hands and withdrawn their hands back as soon as they figure out what they were doing. Harry blushed furiously.

"So, I'll take a chocolate scoop while you will have, let me guess, peppermint with a small scoop of strawberry on top," Harry added. Luna smiled. She looked charming with her smile.

"You always know what I want," she said, making Harry laugh. They both sat down as soon as they got their orders.

"So, I quit my job as an Atrium worker and just a week after that, my father gave me the position as an editor for the Quibbler! I was so surprised and also at the same time, I got the job as a reporter for the Daily Prophet! I mean, it was a dream come true, Harry," Luna said.

"Well, you surely did well forrself," said Harry, complimenting his old friend.

"Thanks Harry. I can see that you did well raising April," said Luna. Harry smiled. She was different now. She wasn't that bossy girl he used to know. She was a lovely young lady now.

"Thanks."

"She asked me about us, about our relationship," Luna whispered, her head drooping.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I'm really sorry, Luna," Harry apologized.

"You don't have to, Harry, it wasn't really my most bitter memory. No, that was when I found out Roger married Cho behind my back," she said.

"Hey, it's okay," said Harry. Luna looked up and gazed at Harry. The man that she once loved. She still loved.

"Do you go to Miranda's grave often?" asked Luna with a warming smile.

"Yeah, I go there once a month, I also go there for her birthday," said Harry. "I never bring April, though. I mean, why would I? It'll just bring back sad memories doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't. Harry, she's going to have to visit her mother someday, you can't do anything about that, so, how about a date then, we can bring April to Miranda's grave," said Luna.

Harry thought about it for a while. What Luna had said was true.

"Alright then, it'sadate, I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow morning, is that alright with you?" asked Harry, licking his ice cream. Luna nodded.

Harry thought back to when he had broke up with her. Why would he do such s stupid thing?

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade and Harry was taking Luna for a date. Their relationship was great but Harry couldn't help noticing there are things that just were not perfect about her. Her laughter, her love to start an argument and there are some things that were just wrong about her.

Harry had taken her to the Three Broomsticks for their date. He gazed at her eyes. He felt warm looking at them. Luna noticed this.

"Stop staring at my eyes or I'll your head off," she said. Harry smiled. He quickly finished his Butterbeer. He had to break up with her. They were just not meant to be.

"Harry, what's the rush?" asked Luna. Harry looked at her.

"Luna, these four months have been great. I love going out with you, you're just a unique person, and well, I feel that we, we should just be –

"Friends," Luna continued Harry's say. "I understand, Harry."

"It's not that I'm saying I hate you but we're just not even, not meant for each other, you deserve a better a perfect man to fill in your life. I hope you understand," Harry said. He then wiped Luna's tears away and kissed her gently.

_That was it. There goes my perfect man. The one I had loved so much, even if he mistakenly calls me Loony Luna. That was my last kiss with him….._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I'm getting married!

Hermione watched Diagon Alley from her house. She was trying to prepare for her date with Robert Crusade. Hermione didn't really liked Robert, with his blonde hair and extremely shiny teeth but maybe she would grow interested in him. He is the only man left, but what about Ron?

"_Oh, quit thinking about him, Hermione! You're just going to hurt yourself. He left you for four years, and he's going to do it again for another five months! _Men. _Exactly conscience, thank you._

There was a knock at the door. Hermione got off from her soft bed and opened the door. Right in front of her was Ginny, her old friend.

"Ginny! How are you?" asked Hermione, hugging the red head.

"I'm fine, thank you! Okay, Hermione, you ready for some good news?" Ginny asked, as she sat down on a chair. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I'm getting married!"

"WHAT?" shouted Hermione, her eyes bulging open.

"Yes, isn't it fantastic! I mean, it's a dream come true, Hermione! I've always wanted to settle down with a nice man, have a nice life," Ginny said. She creamed of joy.

"That's great, Ginny! Congratulations! Who's the lucky man?" asked Hermione.

"Neville Longbottom" Ginny giggled.

"Neville, wow, when did he propose to you?" asked Hermione, smiling widely.

"Just this morning, when I went to his office, to bring him coffee, as usual," said Ginny, dreamily.

_FLASHBACK_

"Curse that stupid waiter! Didn't even know what's the difference between milk and chocolate sauce," Ginny muttered below her breath. She carefully put a cup of creamy coffee on Neville's office table. Just like her whole family, Ginny had grown tall and had flaming red hair that she braided into two. She was wearing a blue robe to match her new denim shirt and jeans.

She flipped through the Daily Prophet, searching for her column. Ginny had been writing for the Daily Prophet and had a page for herself on the wizarding world newspaper. She had been reporting news from the Muggle world.

Suddenly, the office door creaked opened. Ginny picked up the cup and looked to her back.

"Hi, honey, I brought you the usual, cup of creamy coffee, I make sure the waiter didn't … AH!" Ginny screamed as she saw the blood on Neville's hand. "Neville! You know I hate looking at blood!"

"Sorry about that, love. I just operated a boy who had his tongue out of his mouth, poor boy, he was playing with the…… well, maybe you don't want to know," Neville added. Neville had matured since the Second Wizard War. He wasn't scared of anything now, well, anything except, probably water bills. With his neat hair and charming looks, he was sure to get somebody for a date. Especially, after he lost weight.

"So, I was thinking of going out to Harrison Newt's Seafood Restaurant, my friends told me about it and they said it had a beautiful chandeliers and exquisite-

"Ginny, don't you think that. Well, we've been going out for the last two years, don't you think we should you know. Well, you know what I mean," Neville said.

"What? Settle down? " Ginny laughed but then stopped when she saw Neville's face. "Oh, my God."

Slowly, Neville took out a small red box out of his pocket and opened. In it was a beautiful silver ring with a small ruby shaped of a heart. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Ginny Weasley, after I wash the box and my hands, will you marry me?" said Neville, referring to his bloody hands ad the bloodstained box.

Ginny clamped her hands to her mouth and cried.

"Yes, yes, YES, YES!" she screamed and hugged Neville.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That was so, normal, Ginny but hey, who can beat the classics, right?" said Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione. So, I'll keep you posted on the wedding day, okay, right now, I have to rush down to the Burrow and tell mum!" Ginny apparated with a 'pop' and left Hermione with a smile.

I know what you want to say. _What?_ "I never got a ring from Ronnie."_ Oh, shut up_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

An awkward date.

"I can't believe you've set up a date with this…Muggle!" Parvati yelled. Hermione sighed. Parvati was very sensitive about Hermione's love life; for some reasons.

"Look, Robert's a very nice guy, I think and he's a brilliant doctor. Plus, my father's been getting me to date him since I graduated from Hogwarts," said Hermione. "It'll be fine. You'll be there, you can tell me if he's alright or… not the man I'm looking for."

"Well, I guess, you sure he's not going to be mad that Dean and I are going too?" asked Parvati, braiding her hair.

"I don't think so, he's just very soft," Hermione claimed. She looked at her watch. It was already 8 o' clock. Robert was going to pick her up at 8:30. "Okay, Robert, let's see if you're really the man my father thought you were."

MOMENTS AFTER THAT….

"So after that, I became a doctor which is a job that I totally love," Robert gloated as he sipped his martini. They were at a very fancy restaurant. Everything was very neat and the food they were eating was delicious, couldn't beat Hogwarts though.

"So, Hermione, what do you do for a living?" asked Robert, trying to make a conversation between them.

"I'm a pre-school teacher, I own a pre-school," said Hermione lamely. She wasn't really enjoying the date but at least she had another man to hold to.

No, no, no Hermione! You cannot be happy with this guy! _Why can't I? Ron left me!_ Ron didn't leave you! He just went for a five year vacation. All that he asked from you is just to be patient. _I can't I'm sorry._ Well, that does it! I better find another lost soul to consult with.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Dean, who was wearing a black suit, trying to match with his wife, who was wearing a black lacy dress. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing, I think my conscience just left me," answered Hermione. Her fellow ex-classmates stared at her with their eyebrows raised.

"Well you won't be able to think properly after this, will you?" Robert laughed, as though that was the funniest joke he ever made. He immediately stopped when he saw everyone stares. He coughed to break the silence and poured some ice cold water into Parvati's glass. "So, when is it due?"

Dean and Parvati were confused of what he was referring to but then it hit them that he was talking about their daughter.

"Oh, two months more," said Dean.

"Two months more! You two probably should find a name for it then?" Robert said.

"Yes, I asked Dean to take care of that department," said Parvati, who was getting very angry at Robert for calling her baby 'it'.

"Yeah, I was planning on naming our boy Henry, you know, Henry Thomas," said Dean. Parvati gave her husband a sharp stare.

"Dean, we're having a girl," said Parvati with her bitter voice.

"Oh, right, sorry. How about Kevin?"

"Boy."

"Luke?"

"Still a boy."

"Frankie?"

"That's perfect!" screamed Parvati.

"Yes, exactly what I was thinking," said Dean. Hermione had a feeling he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Francesca Thomas, just like Frankie in the Sleepover Club! That is perfect," said Parvati with an excited voice. Dean sighed. Henry Thomas was such a good name. "Oh my God! I just simply have to tell my parents, Dean's parents! Bye Hermione!"

They went off with a tiny 'pop'. Before Robert could say anything, Hermione quickly (and softly) did a Memory Charm on him. Thank God nobody was watching.

"Listen, Robert, this date. It was nice, I think. Thanks for the wonderful dinner…. And company," said Hermione. Robert smiled and kissed her on the cheek. At first, Hermione felt odd but then she started to imagine Robert as Ron. "Thanks, Ron. I mean Robby."

That night, Hermione went to sleep, trying to clean her memory of Ron. Robert was quite a nice man. Hermione had felt guilty for not giving him a chance to go on a date with her for the past five years.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Visiting the cemetery

It was a bright day at the Grimmauld Place. Everything was very calm at the Potters' resident. At the backyard, Harry was watching as April swam through the small swimming pool Harry had built for her (I told you the man spends his money entirely on his daughter) April was splashing water to Harry, laughing playfully.

Harry looked at his watch. He needed April to get dry and suit her into her black dress to visit Miranda's grave.

"Okay, honey, I think that's enough for today, you need to get into your dress," said Harry. April slowly walked to Harry, her brown hair soaked. Harry dried her with a fluffy pink towel.

"Daddy, where are we going?" asked April with a curious voice.

"We're going to your mother's grave," Harry said quietly. "With Aunt Luna and Hugh."

"Really? Can we go to Madeline, I want to tell everything about school," said April as they both walked into the house. Harry nodded. He always seemed so sad to visit Madeline's grave but April is always excited to talk to her beloved young sister. Even more, now it's her mother, there was so much to talk about.

This will explain about Madeline

When Harry was eighteen, her had proposed to Miranda and asked her to spend a lifetime with him. She had agreed and had gotten married to him a few months after the proposal. She looked stunning in her wedding dress. Her silky chocolate hair was braided at the front and at the back of her hair, she had clipped pearls onto it. Her eyes, gazing at Harry with joy. Her wedding dress was a white dress with white flower petals as decorations. She was also wearing a white shawl.

A year after that, Miranda had gave birth to twins. Yes, you heard me, TWINS. One was named Madeline Miranda Fernandez Potter while the other child was named April Lillian Fernandez Potter. At that time, the battle between the Death Eaters and the Ministry was not over yet. Of course, without Voldemort, he death eaters were losing, killed one by one. Harry had successfully killed Narcissa Malfoy and left Bellatrix to come over her grief of her sister's death. Three months after that, she had come for revenge and had killed Madeline with a killing curse. Nobody could imagine how barbaric Bellatrix's death was when she was killed by Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Wizard Cemetery is a very odd place indeed. It was located at the West of Diagon Alley. It was a very popular place too. Everyone who was famous was buried there, including Helga Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory and all of those who had died in the Second Wizard War. Harry was planning to visit Snape's , Miranda's, Moody's, Madeline's, Sirius's and of course, his parents' grave. The journey to Diagon Alley was easy. They just used some Floo powder and then walked to the cemetery.

The front gate of the cemetery was a bit creepy with the vines but the inside of the cemetery was covered thick with snow. What can I say, it's Diagon Alley. Although the place looked like it was winter, the weather wasn't cold. The land of the cemetery just has it own ways of changing the theme of the graveyard. Icy winter, falling autumn, hot summer or beautiful spring.

Harry and April walked into the graveyard and found Luna and Hugh standing in front of a tombstone. They walked to Luna's direction.

"Hi, Luna, Hugh. Roger's?" Harry asked. Luna nodded.

"Yeah, we're just going to put some flowers on it. Go ahead, Hugh," said Luna. Hugh gently put a bouquet of flowers in front of his father's tombstone. If you wanted to know, Roger died of a snakebite from Nagini; the snake was slaughtered a few days after that.

Luna wiped away her tears and looked to Harry.

"So where do you want to go first?"

First, they went to old Snivellus's grave and then Moody's. Harry then stopped at James and Lily's tombstones and asked April to visit her sister's grave. Meanwhile, Luna had asked Hugh to visit his Uncle Steward's grave. Luna slowly approached Harry, who was arranging a few lilies for his mother's grave and some red roses on his father's.

"You miss them, don't you?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, just like any other person would. I still can't believe they transported my parents' bodies from somewhere else," said Harry, standing up.

"Trust me, the ministry has its own unique way of burying people," said Luna. They had a very good chat after that. They had stopped at Sirius's memorial stone and had arranged some flowers there and then rushed on to Miranda's grave. April had a lot to talk to her mother.

"She looks so happy," Harry said with a smile on his face, watching April happily talking to Miranda's tombstone.

"Yeah, at least she's not like Hugh, who always seem to be very sulky whenever anyone mentions Roger Davies," Luna frowned. "I think I'm going to send him to a psychiatrist."

"His father cheated on his mother. I wouldn't blame him if he was so angry at him."

"I know that but he's still the father."

"So you heard anything about Cho?"

"Oh, yeah, she was unemployed and then sympathetic Malfoy comes over and gives her a job at Hog's Head," explained Luna.

"Well, lucky for her, Draco turned against his own parents," said Harry, remembering the slick haired man who had joined the Order.

An hour after that, they decided to go back home.

"You go ahead first, April, I have to talk with Aunt Luna for a while," said Harry, watching April and Hugh running to the gate. Harry looked at Luna and found it hard to say something to her. "I…I just wanted to say thank you for accompanying me."

"That's what friends are for, right?" said Luna. Their eyes met for a while. Harry blushed.

_Why in the world am I blushing?_ Yup, this is another lost soul. Ahem. Ahem. Duh, isn't it kind of obvious? You still like her!_ No, that… that can't be!_ Just listen to me okay! #! You still like her and you just have to go out with her! Understand? _Okay, okay, keep your head on!_

"Uh, Luna, would you, like to, emmm, go out with me? For dinner, maybe? Just the two of us?" asked Harry with a nervous voice.

"That'll be great, Harry, I'll meet you tomorrow then, call me, bye," said Luna. She quickly turned her face away from Harry and blushed madly.

_He likes me! He still likes me! _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My beautiful date

Harry woke up early the next day. He couldn't help thinking about his date with Luna.

_Why am I all excited? Do I still like her?_ Of course you do, Harry. _Okay, tell me where exactly did you come from? I didn't really have a conscience that keep telling me that I love somebody. _Actually, I come from one of your friends, another lost soul, searching for love. _Well that could be anyone, considering everyone is bad at love, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, wait, she's getting married……_

"DADDY! DADDY!" shouted April, who had slept in Harry's bedroom that night; the cemetery gave her nightmares.

"All right, all right, April, what do you want?" asked Harry as he put on his shirt. April put on a smile, showing her white pearly teeth.

"I heard you're going to have a date with Aunt Luna, I wanna help you," said April.

"Help me do what?" asked Harry, taking out his shaver.

"You know, I want to help you look charming for Aunt Luna," said April, entering the bathroom and watched her father shaved. "Be careful, daddy. Shavers are sharp."

Harry stared at April for a while. Boy, he sure had a hyper active kid.

"What makes you think you can make people look charming, April?"

"Because I read mom's diary and it said that you look charming in your first date with her and she wrote details about you" said April. Harry froze.

Miranda. How can he ever go out with someone else. That would be betrayal, it would. What would Miranda say if she ever knew that Harry's in love with another woman?

"Mommy said it would be nice for me to have a new mother," said April, in a hushed voice. Harry wiped his face and raised an eyebrow at April.

"What do you mean mommy said, you mean before she went to the –long sleep- we talked about?" asked Harry. He had told April that people would go into a long sleep when the time came for them. In short, people die.

"No, not that, mommy always comes into my dreams and she talks with me, she told me that I needed another mommy, who can take care of me and the three of us could become one big family," said April, holding her father's hands; Harry was kneeling down to her.

"In short, I want a mommy. I want somebody to just love you and love me and we can be a family. Aunt Luna is the perfect choice. I know you still like her, daddy and I know she still likes you, so please, please, please, go on that date, I beg of you."

"Alright, I'll go on that date but I can't really guarantee you that Aunt Luna's-ehhm- is going to be your-eh-mother," said Harry.

"GREAT! So, do you have any dress robes, daddy or do you have any tuxedos, I don't want raggedy ones, just…..

"Here we go."

Harry straightened his dress robe, the same dress robes he had wore on his wedding with Miranda. He had denied wearing it but April insisted, well, more like forced her father into it.

The dress robe was black and was made of silk and velvet. He had a black bowtie on and a rose clipped onto it. Harry had tried to take it off but unfortunately for him, the clip was permanently stuck.

Harry's hair was messier as ever and his magnificent green eyes looked like it could glow in the dark. April thought of it as a charming version of Harry Potter. Harry thought it was the usual me. There was nothing different.

His date with Luna was taking place in a seafood restaurant Ginny kept yapping about. Harrison Newt's Seafood Restaurant: there were times when Harry would get dizzy with the bright lights and started to imagine the waiters and waitresses as newts.

"Come on, where are you, for goodness's sake, Luna," Harry muttered below his breath. Suddenly, a voice came from behind him.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry I'm late, I had a hard time, asking my father to take care of Hugh, he's always the troublemaker," said the soft voice. It was Luna. Harry's jaws dropped.

Luna was wearing a soft, pink, silk dress that looked lovely with her pink see-through shawl, decorated with flowers. Her hazel hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing a beautiful smile. Harry kept staring at her with his mouth opened wide. Luna noticed this.

"What? Does it look horrible?" asked Luna, as she stared at Harry, who was now staring at her diamond earrings and diamond necklace, then her dress. "I mean I know everything's pink, not exactly my favourite colour but Hugh kind of forced me into it."

"No, no, you look magnificent, stunning," said Harry with an honest smile.

"Oh, stop it, I don't think I look that stunning. You look charming by the way," said Luna, blushing madly.

"Thank you, April forced me into this dress robes," said Harry, giggling.

_Why in the world am I laughing about? It wasn't something funny!_

Harry quickly stopped and stared at Luna.

"What can I bring to this beautiful couple?" asked the waiter, who had a moustache and black hair. He was wearing a red vest and black pants.

"Oh, we're not a –

For some reason, Luna had stopped him and replied the waiter.

"I'll have the Special Squid Meal and Harry will have oysters and we would like a-let's see- Fiddling Fish? Excuse me, what does it mean by fiddling?" Luna added. She had never trusted the Wizarding world's food. The waiter smiled.

"You'll find out soon."

Luna smiled nervously.

"I hope the fish doesn't have a fiddle, but then again, this world had always surprised me," said Luna, with a comforting smile. "So, Harry, how's life at work, busy?"

"Well, not that much, I eat breakfast and then I quickly take the broomstick to Hogwarts and then I teach, teach, teach. After lunch, I'll come back to take care April. The students never noticed this, but I never have classes after lunch," Harry whispered.

Luna laughed. The waiter served them their dinner. Turns out, the fish had indeed had a fiddle and it can play with it until Harry had panged it with his plate.

"How about you, still an Atrium worker?" asked Harry, stuffing himself with oysters. Luna shook her head.

"Nope, Eric's daughter finally took the job, finally. I thought I was going to have that job until I die. No offence but working at the Ministry with a toddler is hard work. I can't leave my post and Hugh is running everywhere. There was one time when he got lost in the Department of Mysteries, luckily on of the Aurors spotted him," said Luna, drinking her Butterbeer.

"Daddy's getting old and he needed a new editor, so, here I am," said Luna. It's easy really. I eat breakfast, send Hugh to Hermione, go to the Daily Prophet's Headquarters and then I go to the Quibbler Office."

"Is it hard, you know, working for the Daily Prophet?" asked Harry, cutting the panged fish.

"Not really, I just have to take care of the advertisement and the reports. That's the work of a co-editor."

All though it had only felt like twenty minutes, Harry and Luna had been talking for about two hours. As they were busily chatting, the waiter came into their presence.

"The restaurant is about to close, I am afraid I have to ask you to leave."

Harry paid the waiter and took Luna out. The night was cold. They went to sit on a bench for a while. In front of the bench was a fountain that had a statue of four Veelas dancing, water coming from their toes and fingers.

Harry and Luna watched as the water splashed into the pool. Then came the bright moon. Luna looked up and gazed at it.

"I love the moonlight. That's why my father named me after the moon, when I was a baby, I always looked up to the sky, looking at the moon," she said with her soft voice. Luna shriveled of cold.

"Oh, let me-uhmm-

Harry slowly put his arm around Luna's shoulders.

_I could have just give her my robes, why would I put my arms around her shoulders? _Because you like her, yes, you do. Admit it, come on, you know you want to. _I-I ,I can't but I just can't help feeling that I still love her, oh God! Love is so complicated. _

Harry gazed at Luna, who was still watching the moonlight.

'She looks so beautiful in the moonlight," Harry thought. Suddenly, Luna looked down and smiled at Harry.

"Thanks for dinner, Harry, it was wonderful," Luna said. Harry laughed.

_He looks so charming with that smile. I can't believe I'm on a date with him-again! Oh, look at those eyes, those magnificent green eyes I could just melt into. _

"Luna, are you okay?" asked Harry to Luna, who was laughing to herself.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said. 'Well, I must have looked stupid, giggling to myself,' thought Luna.

_I can't believe I'm doing this but I just have too._

She pulled Harry closely. Harry, who didn't know what in the world was going, just went with the flow and let Luna pull him nearer to her. Then it was clear that Luna wanted to kiss him. Of course, as soon as he figured that out, he was already locking his lips with Luna's

It was a warm tingling sensation he never felt for years. Her lips were soft, just like Miranda's.

_MERLIN'S BEARD! MIRANDA!_

Harry quickly broke his kiss and apparated back to the Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, what-

Luna leaned back on the bench and cried.

_Harry's so confusing sometimes. _It's alright now, Luna. He'll come to his senses, I hope..


	12. Chapter 12

4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is mentioned in J.K. Rowling's masterpiece but I do own all the characters and places that I myself have invented. PLEASE KNOW THAT THIS FANFIC DOES NOT TAKE AFTER THE 6TH BOOK. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.

Chapter 12

The First Day

April sighed as she sipped her cup of milk. Just as the taste had come to her tongue, she quickly spat it out.

"SOUR MILK! AH!" April shouted. She quickly washed her tongue. April scowled. Even though the milk was gone, the taste was still there in her tongue.

_This wouldn't have happened if Daddy was here and he had cooked me breakfast. What am I supposed to do? Winky and Farqua are out buying grocery. So, what if he kissed Aunt Luna? Is that so bad?_ I think he feels guilty, my dear. _Why?_ He feels like he is betraying your mother. _Oh! of course not, mommy said that she would like daddy to have a happy life and by that meaning mommy wouldn't care if daddy loves somebody else._

Just three floors above, Harry Potter was lying on his bed, trying to erase the memory of his kiss with Luna.

_It never happened, it never happened. _Look, Potter, it did happen and you know it did. You liked it, come on, admit it already. _I must say, it was pretty nice. What am I saying! Stop yourself, Harry! Just remember when you were with Miranda, your true love, your only love, the love you cannot betray. _This guy is totally hopeless and pathetic, just like your friend, really you are.

Suddenly, Harry heard a knock at the door. He looked to his left and saw April.

"Daddy, you didn't cook me breakfast. I want my breakfast," whined April. "I drank sour milk, daddy!"

"I'm sorry, dear. I'll cook you lunch, okay?" Harry said as April slammed the door shut.

"It is so hard to be single parent sometimes," Harry sighed. He closed his eyes and continued to try erasing that memory. Harry tried to think of something else, something less to be guilty about, like when he met Miranda……………..

"I'm telling you, Harry. I can't do it, I can't Apparate at all," said a sixteen year old Ron, who entered the Three Broomsticks alongside a sixteen year old Harry.

"Mate, you just need a few more practices," Harry said as he took a seat at the bar.

"A few more practices-you sound like Hermione," Ron mumbled.

"You two need anything?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah, I'll take a Butterbeer. How about you, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I'll take a-," Harry gaped at the bartender's beauty.

"I guess that's another Butterbeer," the bartender poured in some Butterbeer and handed them over to Ron.

"You new here?" asked Ron.

"Oh! Yes, I'm just here for the job, Madame Rosmerta is somehow related to me," the girl smiled. "My name's Miranda, Miranda Fernandez."

"Ron, Ron Weasley and this is my friend, Harry Potter," Ron shook Miranda's hand.

"THE Harry Potter? Wow, it's an honour meeting you. I've read about you everywhere, you're very famous in my hometown," Miranda gave a smile at Harry, which made him laugh nervously.

"So, are you entering Hogwarts too? You have the accent of a British," asked Ron.

"Oh! No, I'm a Beauxbaton student. I move from Italy to Britain four times, it's hard not to pick the accent," explained Miranda.

"You must be really tired sometimes," Harry blurted out. Ron stared at him, understood and left the bar. Miranda stopped wiping the mugs and smiled at him.

"Yeah, it is tiring to work here. There are some days, I just wish somebody could bring me out and shows me Hogsmeade properly," Miranda smiled again.

"I-I could-could do that," Harry stuttered.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," said Miranda.

THE NEXT DAY

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Harry. He picked Miranda up from The Three Broomstick and decided to have a drink somewhere.

"I don't know, you're the guide here," Miranda laughed.

"Right, of course, I'm-I'm the guide, of course," Harry laughed nervously and thought hard. What kind of place would be romantic? Madam Pudifoot's?

"How about Madam Pudifoot's?" asked Harry showing Miranda the shop. Miranda was not eager to go in.

"Looks nice but I don't really like coffee or tea," Miranda claimed. "Besides, I think it's a bit too-

"Girly?" said Harry.

"Exactly."

"Well then, how about some nice shopping in Honeydukes?" asked Harry.

"You read my mind," Miranda said and they both spend their time buying wonderful and delicious sweets.

"That was amazing! There were so many types of sweets!" Miranda smiled.

"I think I know a place where we can comfortably eat the sweets, come on," Harry lead Miranda to a wooden bench that was covered with snow (remember, it is winter).They both sat and ate as many sweets as they can.

"This tour was great, Harry, thank you," Miranda said softly. Harry smiled. He stared at her brown eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Miranda blushed.

"Nothing, it's just, I-I like your eyes," said Harry, who turned red. 'I like your eyes'; what kind of sick complimentary is that?

"Thanks, I think," Miranda laughed. "I like yours."

"Miranda, I was thinking, maybe we can go out sometimes, when I'm not busy, when you're not busy," Harry smiled nervously. _Please say yes, say yes._

"That would be lovely," she continued licking her lollipop. Miranda looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to go Harry. So, I'll meet you in the bar, next Saturday. See you then."

"Right," Harry waved Miranda goodbye. Just as she took her first two steps, Miranda turned back and quickly gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. She giggled and ran off to the Three Broomsticks, leaving a giddy Harry on the wooden bench.


End file.
